


咨询侦探和他的时间旅行者朋友

by Suelmogry



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: Wholock段子，讲述世界第一的咨询侦探跟宇宙中仅存的时间领主之间的友谊，严重Crossover，无明显CP配对。当然啦，他们都不属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

    Sherlock绝少主动提起自己的童年，有那么一个高智商的哥哥固然是一大心理阴影，不善交际让他的童年过得孤苦伶仃，就连Mycroft都认为小时候的弟弟唯一平等交流的对象就是他的Redbeard。  
    那只不过是因为没人知道Sherlock曾经遇到过一个带着蓝盒子的古怪男人。  
　　  
　直到现在Sherlock还能记起第一次看见蓝盒子着陆的场景，他呆在自家院子里，百无聊赖的翻阅着母亲的大部头专著，那些条理客观的字句并非难以理解，只是被束缚在框架中未免太过规矩。然后他发现书页在无风的情况下震动起来，空气中传来机械艰难的声响。  
　这么大的噪声本该让好事的邻居们一个个忙不迭的端着茶杯大老远跑过来，但四下安静的事实正在告诉他大概只有自己注意到了这一状况。在年幼的Sherlock皱着眉头思考对策的时候，酷似电话亭的蓝盒子凭空闪现，并不突兀的立在了街角。本能的好奇心促使Sherlock快速跑过去围着蓝盒子转了一圈，当他以为这一切已经足够震撼的时候，看似窄小的盒子竟然发出了古旧木门的吱呀声，一个戴着领结的年轻男人张望着探出头来，立刻就看到了靠在盒子边的男孩。  
　两个人都被对方吓了一跳，惊异的视线在空中交汇，仿佛能擦出火花。  
　“好吧，我想这就是你曾经对我描述过的场景，你确实也把我吓坏了。不管怎么说，我是博士，很高兴认识你，你一定就是才华横溢的小Sherlock吧。”他一边说着话，一边迅速地从门口跳出来，还赶在Sherlock向里探头之前迅速有力地带上了门。  
　年幼的Sherlock并未像之后成年版的他那样快速做出了眼前的人并非地球人那样的推断，他只是扒着蓝盒子的边缘，紧张地问：“你自称博士，什么博士？”（You called yourself the Doctor,Doctor Who?）  
　“哈！就是这个问题！”博士兴奋地正了正领结，几乎手舞足蹈起来，“我大老远跑过来就是想听你说这一句话！”  
　年幼的Sherlock敏锐地指出了这话暗含的意义：“这么说我们之前认识？我不记得你。”  
　“哦，你会认识我的，但不是现在。”博士蹲下，视线几乎与他平齐，语调认真，“现在，我是一个来你家做客的时间旅行者，不打算请我去你家坐坐吗？”  
　尽管将信将疑，但是没有一个孩子能抵抗得住这样的诱惑，自称博士的时间旅行者，看起来跟书里的海盗故事一样真实。Sherlock欣然地放开了之前紧抱着的蓝盒子，姿态十足地转身说道：“我会请你去我家里，或许还会给你倒杯茶，但是在茶凉之前你就会因为受不了我而离开。”  
　“哦，那可说不准，我见过很多你想象不到的不可思议的人和事。”博士站起来，跟着他的脚步，观察着著名侦探的童年模样，他跟后来一样顶着一头卷发，似乎从来没打算费心去换个发型。只不过他看起来可比长大之后要圆润多了，博士没想到骨瘦如柴的侦探幼年时期也是个可爱的小胖子。  
　“把你脸上愉快的笑容收一收吧，时间旅行者都是这么探头探脑的吗？”打开篱笆的时候Sherlock看了博士一眼，相当不客气地说道。  
　“不，只针对特殊人群。”博士和善地回答，他知道，相比起未来的那个版本，眼下的孩子已经可以用“可爱”来形容了，更别提那稚气未脱却要装腔作势的孩童模样。  
　“那么，我很特别？我哥哥Mycroft总说我是最笨的那个。”  
　还没进屋，Redbeard警惕地叫声就已经传了过来，Sherlock大喊了一句“是我的朋友”，屋里的小狗就通灵般地陷入了沉默。Sherlock踮起脚尖触摸门把的时候才看见博士笑的很狡黠，仿佛占了天大的便宜。  
　不想再一次提及“愚蠢”这一关键词，博士飞快地解释说：“我只是……没想到你会这么轻易地把我称作朋友。”  
　“啊哈，朋友。”Sherlock语气讽刺地重复了一遍。他看起来相当不在乎地说道：“妈咪说我们应该出去跟孩子们玩，交些朋友。但我哥哥跟我不这么觉得，他们大部分都无聊透顶。相比之下，你还算有趣。”说着还抬头看了博士一眼。  
　“这么说，家人都出门了，就只剩下你一个？最小的孩子留在家里看家？”博士还想四处逛逛，他审视着壁炉上的相框，颇有兴趣地打量着屋内的装潢，却被Sherlock拖到椅子里坐下，手中还被塞上了一杯茶。  
　“显而易见。”Sherlock爬上博士对面的扶手椅半蹲着双手合十，居高临下地命令道：“现在，名叫博士的时间旅行者，说出你的真名，以及来这里的目的。”  
　博士被他的举动逗笑了，“我曾经被无数次拷问过真名，没有一次处在这样的‘险境’中。就叫我博士吧，这是我存在的意义。”  
　年幼的侦探并不满足于这个答案，看得出来他在思考对策，显然他是把自己当成故事里那种带有正义感的审讯者了。所以他努努嘴，说道：“那就说出你造访的目的，以及为什么我会在将来认识你。”  
　“哦，那可是要涉及一部分剧透了。”博士试着尝了一口茶，虽然已经凉了不过味道竟然不错，他回忆起上一次喝一杯舒服的热茶还是在Clara借宿的家中，那记忆有些遥远。不过看着小侦探事与愿违的表情，他还是决定回答一部分：“时间并不是一条直线，它更像是……一个歪曲变化的果冻，我们的相遇也并非遵循线性关系，所以这是你第一次遇到我，但在你的未来，还有一个年轻版本的我在等着你。”  
　出乎他的意料，小侦探安静地反问道：“我猜关于未来你要守口如瓶？连锁反应什么的……”  
　“没错，就是这样，但也不全是。”博士把茶杯放下，“事实上，今天我是来找你道别的，我想这大概是我最后一次见你了。今天我所说的每一个字，都来自未来的你的陈述。”  
　小侦探继续冷静地看着他，“所以你要么是准备退休了，要么就是要死了。”  
　被说中的博士走过来揉了揉孩子的卷毛——他想这么做已经很久了——神情不算悲伤，甚至还算祥和地说：“全中。我也算是跟你道过别啦，现在我必须要走了。要去一个时间旅行者永远不该去的地方。而你会把这一切记在心底，没有跟任何人说起过，直到我们再次相遇。”说完他慈爱地拍拍Sherlock的背，转身离去。  
　“喂，博士！”Sherlock跳下椅子，追过去。  
　“你的坟墓，叫什么名字？”  
　博士有点被孩童的分析所震撼，他没有转身，只是低声说了一句。  
　“Trenzalore.”


	2. Chapter 2

    “不是说好去2018年看世界杯吗！你看我脸上这样子怎么好出去！”Amy又一次徘徊在Tardis门口苦不堪言，她的丈夫已经放弃了试图跟博士糟糕的驾驶技术理论，正在以息事宁人的态度劝她说：“至少2008年还有奥运会可看。”  
　“我当然知道！我们还一起趁着午餐时间看了开幕式！你记得的！无论如何我也不想重温一次了！”  
　“喂，你们两个，”博士放弃了重新设置航程的想法，正从控制台跳下来，“Tardis或许不会把我们带去指定的地点，但我们在这里着陆一定说明了有人需要我们的帮助。所以，Pond们，打开这扇门，让我们复习一下2008年的伦敦。”  
　　  
　尽管之前已经在显示器上定位了他们的所在之处，真正打开门的时候三个人还是有些哑然。  
　“你知道我从未在21世纪来过这里，太过无聊，”漫步在凄清的大罗素广场上，博士胡乱地对着大英博物馆挥了挥手，“但是不论是1759年还是3008年，这里都不该长成这个样子。”  
　博士手上那块来自Gallifrey的手表告诉他现在是上午十点，就算天气不算好也不该是昏暗得像黄昏一样。但是理论上说，即便是暴风雪也不会打击游客们对大英博物馆的探索心理——大英博物馆一年四季都是游人如织，并常常因为其免费开放而鱼龙混杂。  
　就在这时Tardis突然响起了启动声，三个人转回身去，眼睁睁的看着那台神奇的时光机器就这样消失在空气中。  
　“这下好了，我们只能在这个世界继续探索了。欢迎来到2008年。”Rory讽刺地说。  
　　  
　Amy和Rory其实从未来过这里，在跟随博士旅行之前，他们像大多数英国人一样安逸地生活在自己的家乡小镇，完全不打算在这个满是人海的大都市中艰难前行。所以现在，即使情形诡异，他们还是像个观光客一样“哇”了一声，隔着一条街远远欣赏着入口处高大漂亮的罗马式立柱。  
　最先回过神来的还是Amy，她捅捅博士，说道：“博士，根据我的记忆，08年的时候大英博物馆如果出现这种空无一人的怪状况，新闻上一定会报道的。”  
　“这是不是说明我们又遇上了什么搅乱时空的恶棍？”Rory接着问道。  
　“可能就是一只Dalek呢，我也说不好，但是，不走过去看看怎么知道。”博士从怀里掏出音速起子四下扫描，之后粗略地扫了一眼读数，“啊，看样子除了我们之外馆内还是有生命体的。”  
　“那就快走吧，男孩们，”Amy率先跑向入口处，“我挺喜欢不用排队的感觉。”  
　　  
　展厅内不出所料的空无一人，他们不禁注意到并非所有的展品都在，许多艺术品的介绍牌还摆在那里，物品却消失不见了。更为诡异的是，他们这一路走来，有些藏品在眨眼间的功夫就凭空消失在了眼前，博士想要试着去追踪，但音速起子似乎并不管用。  
　“好吧，我们遇到的莫非是一个高超的大盗？”Rory试着打破大家之间的沉默。  
　“不管他是什么人，他的审美口味可真让人恐慌，”Amy抚摸着刚才还在她面前的青铜器留下的介绍标语，总结说：“消失的很大一部分是文学作品，还有一些历史名人留下来的文物，而且你们注意到没有，物品消失的速度越来越快了。”  
　正在调试音速起子的博士漫不经心地接口说道：“这意味着我们离他越来越近了。”  
　“‘他’？你确定不是个‘它’或者什么的。”  
　“非常确定，你看前面。”  
　　  
　他们来到了阅览室，大英博物馆建筑水平上和中心位置，一个身穿丝质睡衣的卷发男子正端正地坐在正中，双手合十，他原本似乎是在闭目沉思，听到有人出现的声音就机警地睁开了双眼，浅色的眼眸反射出深沉的愤怒。  
　“你们三个是怎么出现的？这不合理。”他低沉的嗓音甫一开口，就引发了双方紧张的对峙，一对三的对视持续了不到一秒钟，两边就异口同声地说道：“等等，我认识你——”  
　借助语速上的优势，男子先完成了语句：“你是那个带着领结的神秘博士。”  
　而Amy指着他激动不已地说道：“你是那个带着猎鹿帽的著名侦探！Sherlock Holmes！”  
　“哦，感谢我混乱不已的时间线，”博士迅速地对着侦探扫描了一通，在分析读数的时候咕哝道，“人们总能在我认识他们之前先认识我。”  
　Amy凑过来在他耳边嘀咕道：“又一个？我还以为你只跟Professor Song那样的性感女人才有那些理不清的风流韵事，但这一位，这一位可是经常在新闻媒体上活跃的大侦探啊。”  
　“我的新闻媒体上可没有，”博士也像Amy那样附在耳边轻声说道，“而且这一次很古怪，扫描显示他并非真实存在的。”  
　“虽然我们上一次见面的时候你已经说过了我会在未来又一次认识你，但我还是想不通你以及你的同伴们为何会出现在这里，”Sherlock向他们走过来，三人发现他是光着脚的，“这个红发姑娘显然属于我的时代，但从她不合时宜的球迷装束来看她已经时空错乱了好一段时间，顺便说一句，虽然你已经不再质疑你的选择，我还是要说你身边的男人的确非常适合你，尽管他的思维保守又缓慢。”  
　“所以你真的像博客上说的那样，可以一眼看穿人们的行为举止。”Amy向前走了两步，略带兴奋地看着瘦削的男子。  
　但Sherlock没有回答，他还在看着博士。  
　不答反问是博士的习惯，他收起音速起子，问道：“刚才你提到了两次我们不该出现在这里，那这里到底是什么地方？显然不是真正的大英博物馆。”  
　“当然不是，”Sherlock骄傲的回答，“这是我的思维宫殿。”  
　博士看起来舒了一口气：“难怪你看起来那么不真实。”  
　“所以……”Rory慢吞吞地开口问道，“所有这些文献都其实是你心中的记忆？”  
　“没错。”  
　“那消失的那些……？”  
　“哦，那是我在删除文档。”看着Rory不解的神情，Sherlock不耐烦的补充解释说：“人的大脑就像一个硬盘，为了写入有用的数据，我不得不删除一些不相关的。”  
　“那么说，现在情况是这样的，我的飞船不知怎的进入了一处精神场所，之后还因为相关的悖论消失在了谁知道在哪的鬼地方，现在我终于找到了这里的主人，那么，Holmes先生，你能带我们出去吗？”  
　“我很抱歉，博士，答案是不。”Sherlock轻快地说，“事实上，我自己被困在这里也有一段时间了。”  
　　  
　与Sherlock Holmes合作是一件相当激动人心的事情，至少在Amy看来是这样的。自我介绍不久之后，她就意识到这是一个略显年轻的版本，还没经历Moriaty的那些花招，甚至还只是警方幕后的一个幽灵。事实上，这样的认知让她觉得十分惊喜，能看到名人不为人知的另一面总是很有趣的。  
　“现在，Sherlock，我需要你集中精神，然后回忆一下你在进入这里之前在干什么。”博士发现音速起子没什么用就果断抛弃了它，采取更为精神性的方法。  
　Sherlock的肩膀不易察觉地抖动了一下，他跳回之前的书桌，开始说道：“我在自己的小公寓里，正在写一篇如何鉴别不同种类烟灰的论文，有些引用需要明确一下来源， 所以我就进入我的记忆宫殿进行查看。”  
　“然后你就发现自己被困在大英博物馆里，再也出不去了？”博士发问。  
　“正是如此。”  
　博士在阅览室前面的空地上转着圈，心里一直在默默排除着可能趁虚而入的种族。当他那外星的大脑排除到第901种的时候，Rory摊手说道：“博士，我们能不能先试试可能成功的做法？不是所有的种族入侵都有规律的吧。”  
　博士差点没站稳，他挥着手好不容易稳住之后惊异地问：“我的天，Rory，你是怎么知道我在想什么的？”  
　然后Pond夫妇冲他一起翻了个白眼。哇哦，同步率很高，他们该去开机甲，如果他们俩2013年会去电影院看那部电影《环太平洋》的话，博士胡思乱想着。  
　“哦，很显然Williams先生不会喜欢这样的题材。”Sherlock忽然插嘴说，发现博士也用那种普通人的眼神看着他的时候，他略显失望地摇了摇头。  
　“相信我，他只是又一次没意识到自己真的把这话说出来了而已。”Amy拍拍博士的肩，语气友好地问，“Sherlock，你有没有试过从这里出去？”  
　“试过几种，”说到令他感到挫败的事，日后的名侦探的嗓音低沉了下来，他用他那充满磁性的声音解说道：“最直接的方式是直接向外走，但我甚至无法离开大门，逃生通道也都是假的，广场对我来说都只能看见却接触不了，所以说跳窗子也完全行不通。”  
　“通常我离开记忆宫殿的方式是对现实的感知，但是这一次我独自一人在家，除非世界末日，两天之内不会有人来打扰我。所以指望别人的召唤也没戏。”  
　“还有一种办法是毁掉这里，但显然我是待在一个不知道为何具象化了的精神场所，毁掉这里就意味着毁掉我的大脑。糟糕的计划。”  
　“……当我发现所有我目前想到的方法都以失败告终时，我就回到这里整理资料了，之后很快遇到了你们。”说完之后侦探把合十的双手抵到下巴上，然后微微仰起头，看着博士。后者突然发问：“你有没有试过求救？”  
　“求救？没有，如果坐在这里想着会不会有人来就我不算的话。”  
　“所以你的确这样想了？”  
　Sherlock第一次露出了迷茫的神情，他小心地回答说：“我想是的。”  
　“啊，那这就说得通了！我真是老了！居然现在才想明白！”博士狠狠拍了脑门一下，然后解释说，“你的精神力量实在太过强大，它已经在你无法感知到的范围内向宇宙发送它的波段了。Tardis，我的飞船，一定也是因为收到了求助信号才把我带过来的。的确有那么一种生物，Sensorite，它们用思想交流，并且有能力捕捉你的思维宫殿，我想这里并非你以为的那样，这的确是一处精神场所，但这是Sensorite将思维宫殿具象化的结果。”【注：The Sensorites是《神秘博士》老版第一季第七集提及到的生物】  
　“但是……Sensorite为什么要把他关进来？”Amy不解的问。  
　博士已经顾不上这些，他说：“这你要问他，我只知道怎么出去，跟Sensorite交流可是件麻烦事，上次见面我孙女差点犯下了不可挽回的错误。现在大家都清空思想，不要给我造成干扰！”不过显然Amy和Rory都还沉浸在孙女带来的冲击中，只有Sherlock配合地笑了笑，说道：“有趣，我从未试过清空思想，大概很难做到，不过这才有值得一试的乐趣。”  
　当大家终于都在努力清空思想之后，博士闭上眼睛，表情有点狰狞。不久大家心里都能听见一个飘渺的男声在心中回荡：“请问那位来自银河系的Sherlock Holmes先生是否已经打算离开？”  
　Amy和Rory转头疑惑地看向Sherlock，后者想要张嘴，却看见博士冲他摆了摆手指指太阳穴，于是侦探心领神会地在心中默念：“我想……大概是的。”没错，这回答还带着一丝犹疑不决。于是那男声又问了一遍，这一次Sherlock看着博士做出了肯定的回答。  
　大英博物馆很快在他们眼前分崩离析。  
　　  
　回过神来的时候他们四个发现自己身处一个圆形的建筑，看起来像是个飞碟，一些头部奇怪的生物正在操纵着大屏幕下的机器。博士几乎是立刻跳起来冲向了摆在不远处的Tardis，正抱着它嘘寒问暖。Sherlock看着蓝盒子，忍不住也走了过去。  
　留下Amy和Rory紧张地看着不远处面向他们的人型生物，Rory求助道：“呃……博士？他问我们对这次体验是否满意，我该怎么说？我不确定他有耳朵。”  
　“用心电感应！”博士只扔下了这一句话。  
　　  
　“你从未跟我提起过它的名字，尽管我曾经亲眼看见你从这里面走出来。为什么叫Tardis？”Sherlock走进博士，说道。  
　“喂，注意了，不是‘它’，是‘她’。”博士很介意地纠正他，但很快又笑得很欢快，“她是不是很美？时间和空间相对维度，这是她的全名。哦，尽管你提醒了我在未来去见你的时候不能提起她的名字。我到底为什么去见你？我知道这些问题不该问但是……我是去向你求助吗？”  
　“不，完全不是。”Sherlock也像博士一样用手掌覆盖着Tardis的表面，再一次感受这个魔盒充满生命力的震动。“实际上，你是去找我告别的。鉴于你那比起外表沧桑许多的眼睛，我想你早就知道自己会有这么一天，所以这不算剧透。”  
　“哦，其实，这还说明一点了，”博士想了想，补充说，“这意味着我们一定还会再见面，说不定我还会带你领略一下时空之美。鉴于这是我自己分析出来的，这大概也不算剧透。”他说完看向怒气冲冲地走过来的Amy，歪头说道：“那时候你肯定不会觉得无聊了。”  
　“哈，这段小插曲足够让我这个来自银河系的人类回味一阵子了。”Sherlock也歪了歪头，两个人目光交汇，都像个孩子似的偷笑起来。  
　　  
　“博士你知道吗！他被关进那个什么记忆宫殿是因为他太无聊了！理由竟然是太无聊了！如果不是Sensorite需要向银河系确认方位他大概早就被关进去了！可怜的Sensorite解释说他们这个种族饱受‘无聊’这一信号的折磨！我说这些用心理交流的人从来没考虑过屏蔽仪器吗！”  
　博士正经地看着她，“我想，你大概刚刚教给了他们。”


	3. Chapter 3

    “这次又怎么了？”博士指着通灵卡片上的三个“救命”，上气不接下气地说：“可别又是拜托我带你去没破坏过的现场做第一手的侦查，你知道吗，普通人都会选择回到更早的过去直接查看凶手。何况，要躲着你那个同居的朋友实在是太难了！他当过军人，很机警的！”  
　“结果又不是我追求的，我享受的只是侦探推理的过程，”Sherlock坐在巴茨医院的地板上，有一下没一下地砸着小球，他神色很冷峻，不熟悉他的人会以为他跟平时没什么两样。但是博士立刻就看穿了，他拖了把椅子过来，低头说道：“你在计划一个心里没底的事，这不像你，好吧，看来你是真的需要帮助了。我能做些什么？”  
　“我要死了。”  
　“什么？你在开玩笑！哦天呐你是认真的？”博士捶打着椅子，“尽管这是解放宇宙的喜讯但是这也太早了吧？我都还没去找你告别你怎么能死在我前面？”  
　“……你不在的这些日子发生了很多事，”Sherlock试图长话短说，他皱着眉说道，“有一个叫Moriaty的咨询罪犯想要毁掉我的名声，他手下应该还有一整个犯罪组织网。我已经被他逼上了绝路，接下来我必须死在公众面前，才能躲到暗处削弱他的力量，同时证明我的清白。”  
　“这事听起来有点耳熟啊。”博士咕哝着，想起了River的那一枪。  
　“你的Tardis可以隐形是吗？我希望明天上午你可以停在巴茨医院天台的下面，门朝向天空，反正Tardis内部自成维度，对你不会有什么影响。你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”  
　“没问题，你是要在公众面前表演跳楼？”博士有些关心地说，“但是人们总得看到尸体。”  
　“他们会的。我还没有说完，之后的操作是我从Sensorite那里学来的一点小花招，你的Tardis可以将制作好的心理影像投射到在场的每一个观众身上，让他们认为我摔落在地头破血流，我已经估计好了范围，就差借你的Tardis用了。”  
　“这个计划很大胆而且完全可行但是……你什么时候变得比我还了解Tardis的？”  
　“哦算不上了解，我只是学到了一点皮毛而已，你的控制台老旧的让人仅靠猜测都能想明白其中大约一半的功能。”  
　博士于是不得不悲哀的认为，现存的所有接触过Tardis的人中，大概只有他自己是不会开Tardis的。  
　　  
　计划很成功，但是当他们漂浮在宇宙中的时候Sherlock看起来并不算高兴，他一遍又一遍地看着显示器里悲痛欲绝的John，脸上混合着抱歉难过和坚定的表情，以至于博士从Tardis里面转出来的时候都忍不住嘲笑他一下。  
　“看起来不等你回去，你就已经明白欺骗你的朋友会让自己很痛苦了。”博士说着把显示器拖走，“看得越多你心里就越痛苦，而且，这毕竟是侵犯隐私权的监视。我们都不想像你哥哥一样是不是？”  
　提起Mycroft显然非常管用，Sherlock顺从地没有把显示器再拉回来。他端起操作台上的茶杯喝了一口，顺便评论道：“你这里真该放个茶几的，总这样放到控制台上会洒，而且单人沙发？我不太理解你拐骗旅伴的心理。”  
　“没那个必要，跟我来，”博士说着带他坐到通向下层的楼梯上，“这样就省事多了。”  
　Sherlock把茶杯放到他坐下的那级台阶上，抱着膝盖沉默了一会，忽然问道：“你当初……伪造自己的死亡的时候，感觉愧疚吗？”  
　“没有，”博士很爽快地回答说，“说实话，我当时满脑子都在想着怎么战胜Silence，其他的感觉都是后来才意识到的。”他说着亲昵地把手搭到Sherlock的肩上，Sherlock僵硬了一下，但是没有拒绝。“Sherlock，你太年轻了，又那么的远离人之常情。”博士像个慈祥的老爷爷一样说道，“你一定刚刚意识到自己有了想保护的人，那么，无论你现在心里怎么想，你都会克制住你自己的想法，牺牲你自己去保护他，我说的没错吧？”  
　Sherlock又露出孩童般茫然的表情——大家在博士面前都是孩子，这没什么——他沉思着点了点头，说道：“我不会再回去看他，至少在Moriaty的影响力消除之前不会的。”  
　提起那位在巴茨医院的天台上自己一枪爆头的犯罪天才，博士还是有些唏嘘。他感叹道：“每一个精彩的故事都需要一位经典的反派。”Sherlock听出他话中有话，便追问道：“你的反派现在在哪里？”  
　搭在Sherlock肩膀上的手拿了下去，Sherlock看见博士在整领结，这表示他紧张了。这样的反应倒是让Sherlock好奇起来，他不假思索地说道：“他是你的同族，和你一起长大，你们搞不好还是同学之类的，如果你们Gallifrey也有学校的话。你们并不是从一开始就背道而驰的，只是后来在大事件上意见相左，最后才变成不可挽回的结局。”  
　“你是怎么……算了。”即使相识已久，博士有时候依然会觉得Sherlock的推理准的像是能读懂人心，只可惜对于天才侦探来说人心最难。  
　“他的名字是Master。曾经是我最好的朋友，”博士交叉着双手说道，“整个青春时代我们都是一起度过的，那时候他比我更激进，或许也比我聪明，毕竟他拿到了Tardis驾照而我没有，”他好像想起了什么有趣的往事，陷入回忆中微笑，“我们曾经结伴游遍了Gallifrey的每个角落，当待在陆地上再也不能满足我们的时候，我们就去探索太空，我们甚至去过美杜莎瀑布，那里是族人的禁地，并且，我们活着回来了。”  
　“后来发生了什么？”  
　博士皱起眉，目光变得深邃，“命名日那天，我们选择了完全相反的两个名字，Doctor和Master，一个治愈万物，一个奴役世间。早在此之前我们就已经选择了不同方向的导师，常常不知怎的就总是发生争吵。”他叹了口气，接着说：“后来我有了家庭，再后来，我偷了一个Tardis，带着我的孙女离开了Gallifrey，此后的很多年我都没再见过他。等我们再次见面时，已经是敌对的双方了，他喜欢统治，我则帮人们反抗和解放。”  
　Sherlock低沉地问了一句：“他现在怎么样了？”  
　“死了，消失了？或许是，连我自己都不算很清楚。”博士自嘲地一笑，“他总是有本事回来，哪怕重生的寿命都已经耗尽，哪怕自己的身体都已经不再，他总能想办法再次出现在我面前，挑起一次争端。”Sherlock看向他，毫不犹豫的笑着指出：“你喜欢这些，快承认吧，所有这些对抗和比赛，你乐在其中。而且你觉得，只要你活着当成Master的靶子，他就不会死，这样想会让你觉得很欣慰。”  
　博士不得不修改一下刚才的话，该死的小混蛋Sherlock或许真的不懂人心，但他总是能一语道破。  
　在他起身添一杯茶之前他总结说：“想保护一个人，这么想是很容易的，但是当你以为你在这么做的时候，往往适得其反。有时候什么都不做，只是离他远远的，知道他还活着，就足够了。”  
　　  
　　  
　他们有时候去旅行，大部分都是博士操作失误造成的，Sherlock慢慢习惯了博士这种时而精准但大部分时间不靠谱的驾驶方式，所以他们后来已经不会再为这个问题争吵。毕竟，前一天还在德干半岛解决一桩谋杀案，第二天就在一个陌生的星球被绑了起来，这样的生活比单纯的破案还刺激。他们一起拯救过很多星球，遇到过许多或美丽或辛酸的人和事，渐渐地博士发现Sherlock有些变化，虽然他还是会对自己熟知的领域发表各种尖酸的言论，但他开始变得柔和起来。如果说Sherlock是一把利刃，那么这样疯狂的生活就像一柄无形的鞘，遮住了他伤人的锋芒。  
　但是Sherlock从不让博士插手他的事情，用他的话说，博士这样做会“干涉地球内政”。不过博士每次都会好心的把他送到目的地，或者说，直到把他送到目的地，然后去看一看已经定居下来的Pond小两口，闲逛一番之后再顺手打捞一只活得相当狼狈的Sherlock。  
　就这样，Sherlock在Tardis里有了自己的房间，衣橱里尽是相同的黑色外套蓝色围巾以及一身又一身的衬衣，博士曾经好奇过他就不曾换个造型，得到的回答是“对领结和老头衫狂热的人没有资格说我。”  
  
　　  
　只是有一次博士没来接他。Sherlock站在塔尔图的街头，不知道为何有些失落。他在街道上徘徊着，心里考虑了无数个可能。或许博士终归是前往他自己的坟墓，进行生命最后的战役。分别是迟早的，但Sherlock没想到它这么快就到来。  
　他在街边的花店了随手买了一捧矢车菊，爱沙尼亚的国花。他也不知道自己这是干什么，这毫无头绪的迷茫让他心烦意乱。他又在塔尔图等了三天，直到那束花都枯萎凋谢，他便将枯萎的花扔进垃圾箱，收拾东西前往塞尔维亚。  
　此后博士再也没出现。  
　直到Sherlock被Mycroft抓回伦敦，重新见到John，并且认识了John可爱的未婚妻，他始终没等到博士。  
　　  
  
　　  
　那一天是John和Mary的婚礼，本该是个连天都不敢下雨的晴朗日子，却被一桩谋杀未遂案件搅和了。直到傍晚时分Sherlock还在努力挽回局面，他奏起小提琴，一首又一首自己作曲或者名家名篇的曲目，他看着舞池里欣然陶醉的男男女女，心想这一对新人的婚礼总算没有太糟。  
　甚至当他立下了那个誓言，他心里依然是有些惶恐的，他想起博士，想起他们坐在Tardis台阶上的那些对话。然而当他回头，看着那幸福的夫妻正在讨论他们即将迎来的孩子，那样的笑容太美，已经足以让他去用生命守护。  
　他这样想着，穿上大衣离开礼堂，在黑暗中抬起头来，就看见了那个倚着蓝盒子冲他抿嘴微笑的家伙。原本红色的领结换成了深棕色，配合着新的大衣外套，隐藏在夜色中只觉得无限凄凉。  
　Sherlock发现自己想也不想就脱口而出——“哦你这混蛋，这段时间你去哪了？怎么变成这副打扮了？”  
　得到的回答是博士伸手打了个响指，Tardis应声而开。  
　不，别想又一次骗我进去。这样想着，Sherlock已经迈开步子走了进去，并且问道：“你重新装修过了？这色调很暗。”  
　“我离开了一百多年，”博士自顾自地说道，“这段时间发生了……一些事情，我想我有些无法面对之前那个童话般的主题。”  
　“Pond一家出什么事了？”  
　这样直接的问题让博士退缩了一下，他啊了一声，有种“不愧是Sherlock”的意味在里头。不过看起来他已经可以平静地回答了：“在时间的某个角落里活着，地球。只是我再也不能去见他们。”  
　Sherlock在新的控制台上转了一圈，边走边说：“所以你花了一百多年的时间来心灰意冷？一定是有人出现让你继续前进了，否则我想你一定还躲在这个宇宙的不知道那个地方默默哭泣着。”  
　“喂，我才没有哭泣！”博士伸着脖子绕过监视器冲他辩解。“不过……是有这么个女孩，Clara Oswald。我还没搞清楚她究竟是什么人，总之她救过我两次，两次都死在了我面前，现在我正在跟第三个版本一起旅行，试着搞明白这都是怎么回事，不过，她还是经常需要回去的。我一定是被你影响了，才越来越喜欢谜题。”博士说着报以微笑。  
　“你才没有。”Sherlock看着他，也笑。  
　“那么——”  
　“那么——”  
　他们异口同声地说，“你先。”  
　Sherlock笑着看向博士：“你知道的，John和Mary要去度蜜月，而我的收信箱里塞满了待解决的案子，这个时候离开可真是个不明智的选择。”  
　博士掰动手柄，笑道：“幸好我有一台时光机器。”  
　　  
　——完——


End file.
